Such a system and a method are known from DE 4 222 896. In this system a data carrier which includes participant and control data is introduced into one or more reading devices, these data are accepted by a computing unit and the pairings for the first tournament round are determined therefrom. These pairings are then displayed on the display device and the current match is played. After conclusion of the match, the participant data carriers are introduced to the reading devices in a predetermined sequence, for example, winner first, and the tournament results are determined therefrom under control of the computing unit. The individual phases of running the tournament are strictly determined by the sequence of the data carriers introduced at the time into the reading devices, so that the persons otherwise necessary to run the tournament as tournament of game leaders are superfluous. Since the input of the necessary information is moreover effected with the aid of machine readable data carriers and no keyboard data input is therefore provided, input errors are avoided and any kind of manipulation is ruled out.
In this method, before beginning a tournament and after switching on the apparatus, the desired system card is first inserted into the slot of the reader, so that the computer can accept the program corresponding to the desired tournament, for example, KO system, double KO system. Likewise, different variants of the course of the match or tournament can be entered with such a system card. Although this method has basically proved its worth, at the beginning of a tournament it is necessary to settle between the game participants, which tournament and match variant is to be selected by the system card. This needs the agreement of the game participants in order that the match or tournament variant desired by all game participants can be selected by means of the system card. This system card is, however, frequently not at hand, e.g., it is misplaced, so that the tournament cannot begin or can only begin after a delay. In addition, discussion about the presently desired match variant often leads to dispute, so that a game leader must once again decide which variant is to be selected. Moreover, in tournaments with a large number of game participants, all game participants are frequently not present when determining the match variant of the tournament, so that delays can occur from this.
As a consequence, the invention is based on the object of developing a method and a system according to DE 4 222 896 so that the beginning of the tournament can largely be run automated, so that a friction-free, more rapid running of tournaments results.